


G and Victini

by PokemonMasterette



Series: Random Poke Drabbles [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: G knows about what A's been doing. But he ends up in trouble himself.
Series: Random Poke Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624546





	G and Victini

G knew about how A had been kicked out of her house, as well about how she goes between the Pokemon World and OW. 

Except, when G was in math class one day and his teacher, Mr. Tyrex was absent, something was off and he was ready for anything. Well, almost. He heard a cry and ran out of the room, Blaziken in his pocket in poke ball. 

It was a Pokemon from Unova called Victini, the Victory Pokemon. It had followed A through somehow, and if anyone else saw it, Serena and A's plan was as good as screwed. G grabbed Blaziken and called it out. "Use Ember!" G said to it. It nods and replied with a grunt. Once the time to catch it came, he threw a Master ball. He wasn't able to keep Victini permanently, but for now it would work. 

Victini later on was happily flying around G's basement. G scratched his head and texted A to come over.

Just as luck would have it, A had a feeling that something was going to happen, and when the text from G came, she was ready to go. 

A and G were now both in G's basement now, watching Victini. The last time A had seen Victini, it was a movie where it nearly froze, along with Ash. A honestly couldn't get the reason how Victini had followed her, and it didn't notice when she came in. 

When it finally did, something about her must've made Victini happy, because it flew toward her and hugged her tightly G had said to A that she should take Victini back with her, and A couldn't agree more.

G was kinda sad to see Victini go honestly. It had been an adorable Pokemon for sure, but there seemed to almost be something else that a first glance you can miss. He was puzzled. What could it be? 

A little while later, G finally realized what that was. Happiness and joy. He enjoyed his Pokemon but rarely got to use it. So one day, he followed A into the Pokemon world to start his own adventure as well as stay there. Just like she did, the same day.


End file.
